


First Steps

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: Tonight, We Are Young [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), F/M, Family Fluff, First Steps, Fluff, Perthshire Cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “I think she’s ready to learn to walk soon,” Fitz said, placing all the stuffed animals into pile to the side of the room. “She’s been trying to stand up.”Jemma smiled, looking down at her daughter, one hand clenched around Sock Monkey, and the other was in her mouth. Peggy looked up at her mother, her mouth open in a wide smile. “Daddy thinks you can walk?” Jemma asked her young daughter and Peggy clapped.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no knowledge what so ever of children and first steps so if I have done anything wrong, please let me know and I hope you enjoy this one.

They were in the playroom of the cottage, blocks lying abandoned everywhere on the soft cream carpet, along with the occasional crayon scattered on the fabric.

It was a warm October’s afternoon, the sun beating through the window.

Peggy was sitting in the middle of the floor with her father, playing with her stuffed toys.

She had one hand stretched out, wanting Sock Monkey that her father was holding.

“Monkey,” she said as Fitz passed to her, and she cuddled it close to her. It was her favourite, something that she had had since birth. A gift from her father.

Fitz smiled, reaching over and brushing a loose brown curl away from her face.

“Do you have Sock Monkey?” Jemma asked, coming into the room.

Peggy looked up at her mum, a massive smile on her face. “Mama!”

Jemma crouched down, sitting herself upon the floor as her daughter shuffled across the floor to see her. “Hiya,” Jemma cooed, bringing her daughter to sit on her lap, and holding her close to her. She placed a kiss on her daughter’s head.

“I think she’s ready to learn to walk soon,” Fitz said, placing all the stuffed animals into pile to the side of the room. “She’s been trying to stand up.”

Jemma smiled, looking down at her daughter, one hand clenched around Sock Monkey, and the other was in her mouth. Peggy looked up at her mother, her mouth open in a wide smile. “Daddy thinks you can walk?” Jemma asked her young daughter and Peggy clapped.

“Do you want to?” Fitz asked his wife, looking at their daughter in her lap.

Jemma thought for a moment before smiling and nodding. Fits stood up and lifted Peggy. “You gonna take your first steps?” he asked her, causing her to giggle. Peggy had always been a happy baby, one that was always quick to laugh and smile whenever she was surrounded by her friends and family.

He set her down on to her feet, taking her hands on his own, and ever so slightly she took one wobbly step followed by a second and then a third and then a fourth, Fitz behind her every step, holding her hands as she toddled back across the room towards her mum.

Jemma watched this unfold in front of her, watching her husband help her daughter take her first steps. She couldn’t help but the tears that glistened in the corners of her eyes, and started making their way down her face.

And she could see that Fitz was the same.

There was a slight dampness to the bright blue of his eyes.

Once they were only a number of steps left until they reached Jemma. And Fitz let go of her hands, and unattended, Peggy took two extremely unsteady footsteps towards her mother, who immediately took her in her arms, and lifted her up, spinning her.

Peggy gave a squeal of delight, not quite knowing why her mummy was doing this to her, but enjoying it all the same.

Once they had stopped, Fitz caught up to them, passing Sock Monkey to Peggy, from his position where he been dropped early.

Jemma smiled, watching as her husband used a thumb to wipe away the tears that had been clinging to her lashes.

“Hey,” he whispered. “It’s okay.”

She laughed, rolling her eyes, despite herself. “Oh Fitz.”

And with Peggy in between them, hugging Sock Monkey between close to her, and enjoying in her mother’s arms, Jemma leaned in, and kissed her husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
